Meet the Avengers, Eragon
by Aeri the Raven
Summary: Eragon and his dragon is sucked into a portal where he meets the Avengers.
1. The Portal

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ERAGON OR THE AVENGERS! DON'T BE ANGRY WITH ME!**

ERAGON'S POV

I watched the clouds go by as Saphira flew around. It has been a year since Galbatorix has been killed. I decided not to leave my home. I couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see my friends and family. So, after a week, I left the land I was just at. I was greeted with a slap on the face by Arya, who thought I was just coming back to make them think I was tricking them. But after a week, they understood I was there to stay. I've helped with building the new home for the coming dragon riders. The frame for the library is up and a few holding areas for the dragons and riders are built. Sapira decided we needed to relax and she and I went for a flight. Arya wanted to join us with her dragon but Saphira quickly told her that it was just a one pair thing. That dragon sometimes...

It's gotten late since we've taken flight. I decided to just make a camp in a small clearing for a while. Just as I was about to put the fire out and go to sleep, a big bang sounded. I jumped up from my place next to Saphira and turned around. Right behind us was a massive portal. I went o investigate with my dragon close behind. Inside the portal there was what looked to be a room with a few soft- looking things. There was a man sitting on one with a blonde woman behind him. He walked over to the portal to investigate. It was obvious that he saw me and Saphira. "Hello?" He called out. "Um... Hi," I replied, glad that he probably knew out language. "I'm Eragon Shadeslayer and this is my dragon Saphira Brightscales," I introduced us. The man looked like he was about to laugh. After a moment, the look went away and he introduced himself, "I'm Tony Stark and this is Pepper Potts." Now it was my turn to hold in my laughter. What strange names! We exchanged a bit about our worlds until I felt a massive tug. Saphira felt it too. She snarled for a moment, but the portal finally sucked us in. When we were out of the portal, we saw that the portal was closed!

Saphira snarled again as the floor she was on started to crumble. My face showed my horror. Just as the floor was about to give in, she jumped out a window and flew away, only to fly back after a moment. I gulped. I turned to see Tony and Pepper's surprised faces. I, myself, am pretty surprised. How did the portal even form? I was very confused. I looked at my surroundings. There was a flameless lantern hanging from the ceiling, stairs to my right, and behind me was a huge broken window from Saphira flying away. Outside of the window, I could see that this building was built on a cliff overlooking the ocean. I felt a little bit happier at that fact. "Well, um, welcome to our home," Tony said, obviously not happy with his destroyed home. "I'm sorry about your home," I told him, afraid that he would be mad at me. "It's fine. I can always pay for it," he replied dismissingly. I bowed my head, grateful for his forgiveness.


	2. Lighting Up Stark Tower and Meeting Phil

**_SAPHIRA'S POV_**

**__**I jumped out of the strange glass window and turned back to the building, where I circled it. I could feel relief and gratefulness come off of Eragon in waves. He probably felt bad for destroying the home. As I circled, I watched the water glisten and move gracefully. I just love the ocean. Maybe I might be able to fish a bit later. _'Saphira, there's a field nearby. Mr. Stark wants you to land there and meet you,' _I heard my Rider's voice clear in my head. _'I'm on my way,' _I replied, much to the relief of Eragon. As I landed, I grew impatient as I waited for them to get here. Finally, a creature pulled near me and out of it came Eragon, Mr. Stark, and Pepper. _'What is that?' _I asked them, curiously poking it with my tail tip. Mr. Stark chuckled. "It's my car," he replied. "Is it living? You never told me," Eragon asked. "No, it's not loving," he replied, amusement showing. And they continued to observe me until they noticed how dark it was getting. Mr. Stark offered Eragon a place to rest while I stayed here and slept.

_**ERAGON'S POV**_

_****_I climbed into the 'car' and we set off back to Mr. Stark's home. I was worried about Saphira the entire ride. What if someone saw her? What if they decided to attack? Of course, she could take care of herself, but what if it attracted unwanted attention? What would we do? My head was spinning with these possibilities as we walked inside and Mr. Stark showed me to my room. It seemed very comfortable and when I took off my boots and lay down on the bed, I fell asleep fairly quickly. ]

_**ERAGON'S DREAM**_

_** I was in a battle. It was pretty intense. Strange creatures everywhere, attacking me and Saphira. Naturally, I was fighting while riding, with Brinsingr in hand. I cut off the creatures' heads one by one, but it seemed to have no end. I was covered in battle wounds and getting weaker by every creature I killed. Soon, Saphira had to lend me some of her strength to get through. I decided to fight on the ground. Suddenly, I heard a roar like no other. I looked up and saw a huge flying creature. And it was headed right for Saphira. She tried to fight it off and fly away, but it was too strong. "No!" I cried out as I saw the creature kill her, her blood dripping out of the wound. She fell from the sky and was limp. I ran to my dead dragon's side and cried. It shouldn't have been her. It wasn't fair. "It's not fair!" I cried out out, sobbing. "What's not fair?" I heard a familiar voice asked me.**_

My head flew up from the nightmare. I looked to see Pepper looking at me with concern. "Sorry, I heard sobbing and came to check on you," she explained to me, very embarrassed. "I had a nightmare. It's been happening since I killed Galbatorix," I replied to her. She nodded. "Do you need anything?" She asked. I just shook my head. Pepper smiled at me and walked out of the room. I flopped back onto the pillow, the nightmare playing in my head over and over. Finally, I fell asleep, where I didn't have any nightmares.

_

I woke up to feel someone shaking me. "Come on, wake up!" told me, annoyance clear in his voice. I sat up and looked down. "Sorry," I told him. "It's fine. Here, these are some of my clothes. They might be a little tight but it's better than walking around in dirty clothes and armor," he told me while throwing some clothes at me. I smiled gratefully and thanked him before he told me how to work the shower. It was much similar to the ones from the elves.

After showering and getting dressed, I made my way to the damaged living room to see Pepper and Mr. Stark talking excitedly and eating something from a bowl. Upon closer inspection, it was oatmeal. Well, I'm glad they eat the same things as we normally eat. I sat down where there was a bowl waiting and started eating, acknowledging the two at the table. They dipped their heads in greeting before starting their conversation. It was about a new york and lighting up a tower. Strange. Soon, we were all done and the two went to get ready for something.

"Where are you going?" I asked them. "We are going to New York city to light up Stark Tower, where it will be running on clean energy. You can come with as long as you don't mind riding your dragon there," Mr. Stark replied. I brightened up and started getting ready to ride my dragon. I picked up Brisingr and jumped out of the broken window, where I fell onto a waiting Saphira's back. The ride to New York was pretty long and I fell asleep a few times. Finally, the 'plane' landed at a strange building. Saphira decided to land there too, considering the fact that no one was there.

I looked out the window in awe as we drove past many large buildings. The only thing I didn't like was the loud sounds and terrible smells that we would encounter. Mr. Stark took off in a strange suit of armor as we walked to the rails on the very top of the building. The tower was the only building there that wasn't turned on bright. And then it clicked. The were lighting up the tower by making it as bright as the other buildings. We waited for Stark to give Pepper permission to turn on the power. It took a while, but he finally told her to. The tower came to life as I watched Stark fly back. He landed and his suit was taken off. He and Pepper seemed to be having a conversation. Then, Stark picked up a strange device and was talking to it. Strange...

The doors to the 'elevator' opened and a man walked in. "Security breach!" Stark exclaimed. I chuckled to myself for a second before stopping and listened to the conversation. It got boring after a while. _'Dare me to swoop by the tower and make Stark think that I was about to destroy the tower?' _I heard Saphira ask me in my mind. My face showed my shock. "What?" The man asked me as he saw my shocked face. I guess I was staring at him. "Sorry. I was talking to Saphira," I replied and looked at the floor. The man looked confused but didn't ask. Instead, he just shrugged and resumed the conversation. _'I'm waiting,' _Saphira told me impatiently. I shrugged and replied, _'Fine.' _In response I heard a loud roar from Saphira as she swooped in towards the tower. I pretended to be surprised and ducked down as the others did, fear obvious on their faces.

As they waited for impact, none came. When they looked up, they saw that Saphira had started circling the tower. I just smirked as Stark and Pepper glared at the window and Phil shakily stood up. "What was that?!" He exclaimed. I chuckled. "_That _was Saphira, my dragon," I replied with a smirk. Phil looked confused but then it looked like he had an idea. "We're putting together a team. I'm sure you would be a valuable member," he told me with a smile. I shrugged and nodded. "Sure, I guess I can join," I replied. Phil looked triumphant. "Good, you and Saphira will follow me to SHIELD headquarters," he ordered. I just shrugged. "Woah, woah, why don't I get any input on where he goes?" Tony asked furiously. Phil just shrugged and walked away, gesturing for me to follow.


	3. The Helicarrier

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS OR THE INHERITANCE CYCLE! THANKS!**

**_ERAGON'S POV_**

I sat in the seat of the plane, much to Saphira's annoyance. I know she wanted me to ride her, but Phil insisted. This place sure had some strange names. A man sat across from me with Phil nearby, energy and excitement seemed to come off in waves. I looked across to the other man, who was looking at a tablet of sorts.

I felt that the silence in this ship was a bit awkward, so I decided to start a conversation. "I have realized I haven't exactly properly introduced myself. My name is Eragon Shadeslayer, what is yours?" I asked, trying to sound a little bit confident. This man was larger than me, and probably a little bit stronger. "Captain Steve Rogers," he replied.

"This planet and it's strange names," I half said to myself, half said to them. "What do you mean, 'this planet'? You're talking as if you're from a different world," Steve told me. _'That is because we are,' _Saphira told him. He looked like he had seen a giant snail. That wouldn't surprise me, those things are _creepy. _"Who's there?" He called out. I chuckled. "That's my dragon, Saphira. She's pretty mad that I couldn't ride her to wherever we're going," I told him.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt and glanced around wildly. "Relax, we're just landing. You should be used to that," Phil told me teasingly. I wanted to point my blade at him for saying that. Instead, I huffed and told Saphira to land where we were landing. Soon, I was off of the plane and looking for the familiar glimmer of scales. They appeared when my dragon landed a little ways off. I smiled and started to walk to her before being stopped by Phil, who placed a hand on my shoulder.

A woman with fiery red hair and a black suit of sorts approached us. "Phil, I'll take it from here. Fury needs you," she ordered him. He nodded and walked away. She and Steve conversed for a little. Normally, I would have listened. Instead, I decided to just tune them out and follow them. Suddenly, the attention was on me. "So, who are you?" She asked with no emotion. "Who are _you_?" I asked, trying to sound a little bit like Angela. "I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff also known as Black Widow. Now, who are you?" She replied. "I am Eragon Shadeslayer, named after the first Dragon Rider. My dragon's name is-" I gestured to Saphira, who was watching us intently, "-Saphira. We've killed a powerful tyrant and sorcerer _plus _his dragon, Shruikan. Shruikan, by the way, is easily larger than this ship," I boasted, wanting to get that off my chest ever since we took down Galbatorix. But, I couldn't, considering the fact that everyone already knew.

Natasha blinked in surprise before we stopped and I heard Steve call out, "Dr. Banner!" A tan man smelling of herbs and spices glanced up and said, "Oh, hi. You must be Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff." He then seemed to notice me. "Who are you?" I chuckled a bit to myself, amused that that was what Natasha had asked me. "Eragon Shadeslayer, Named after-" I started before being cut off by Steve who raised a hand as if to stop me. "Sorry for the intrusion but we don't want to hear the story again," he said apologetically. I looked to the ground, embarrassed. "Sorry, I just haven't been able to do that since everyone on my world already knows what I've done," I told them.

The tan man raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Well, my name is Bruce Banner," he introduced himself shyly. Suddenly, I heard a rumbling, like that of when something large is moving. "You may want to step inside, it's going to get a little harder to breathe," Natasha told us. The two men next to me went over to look over the edge in curiosity. I wasn't curious, knowing that we were probably going into the air. The two exchanged something. I couldn't hear what they said as the rumbling got louder and louder and we started to rise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walked inside, with Saphira gliding ahead, not wanting to fly without actually being able to flap her wings. As we found our way to a large room, I realized I was right about Shruikan being larger. Finally, we were in a large room filled with busy people. There was also a man with an eye patch in front of a huge window. "...Let's vanish." I was confused as I hadn't heard what went on before but decided not to press the matter.

Steve glanced around in awe and I saw him give the man with the eye patch a piece of paper with symbols on it. I chuckled and thought, _'This is going to be interesting.' _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Hello there! Sorry about how ooc Eragon is being. Sorry! By the way, sorry I was a bit slow on making this but I had a terrible case of Writer's Block! Sorry! But still, I hoped you enjoyed! By the way, I'll probably be posting a little bit more often so never fear, the next chapter is near! Lol! Bye!**

** ~Raven**


End file.
